Once upon a dark dream
by merli99
Summary: REWRITING... Nelly will do any thing to protect her brother, and as he is taken because of her fault she will get him back, even if that means exchanging her life for his. Dark!Pan/Oc/Felix
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just read my story again and decided to rewrite it ,**

**means longer chapters, more plot and I **

**hope it gets better and love you guys. **

She's tired thinking till the sun comes up

Her body aches when she's awake

It kills her mother when she drinks

Too much

She can't stay sober for a day

-Northern Lights-

I was sitting on the stairs next to my little brothers' room and scrolled through my pictures. My best friend and me smiling, laughing, doing crazy stuff. Tears threatened to escape my eyes and I hugged myself tighter. Honestly I was kind of relived that my parents ordered me to babysit my little brother, yesterday I was completely pissed but right now I couldn't think of anything better. If I went on the party I would probably drink myself into death.

I never thought that the day would come my best friend and I wouldn't be friends anymore but she changed. First it was cheating on her boyfriend and then drugs and partying all night. I always was on her side and tried to help her but she just made me sick and in the end I wasn't enough.

Maybe it was my fault I mean I called her a stupid hoe, but she told me that she had slept with the boy I had a crush on since two years (and who had finally kissed and asked me out.) I turned my music up and starred at the white wall. I couldn't get depressed again, I couldn't do that to my family. Not again.

It was kind of ironic that my little brother wanted to watch Peter Pan this evening. Okay if you ask me the movie is crappy, don't get me wrong but hello!? A redhead in green thighs how had never in his whole immortal life kissed a girl… And on top of that he lived on an island full of boys? Totally gay, not that I had anything against gays, my best friend and his boyfriend where the cutest couple I knew, but why couldn't they bring that into the storyline.

It would have been the cutest, coolest and funniest movie if he had a crush on Slightly or even Hook. Or if when he kissed Wendy, he realized that he didn't wanted to be with a girl. Slightly and Pan my absolute dream team.

But one thing I could understand and personally relate to. Never growing up or at least not yet, I wasn't ready to be an adult and have responsibilities. I was jealous, I would give everything to be in his place and have time. He didn't have to go to school and write fucking exams or bother around with mean girls who used to be your best friend.

I jokingly whispered up to the ceiling. "You hear that Pan, I would give everything to go away from here, I'm lost." I began to sob. "I am fucking lost." I leaned my head on my knees and closed my eyes. "Please take me away." Of course nothing happened I giggled an exhausted and tired giggle. I was hilarious begging a cartoon character to take me to an imaginary world.

I was just so fucking tired and felt so lonely. Maybe I should try again. The thought scarred me and I looked absently on the scars on my wrists. No I would get through this, I was stronger now. Well on the positive side I could wear descend cloth and not some ugly green thighs.

I turned the music down as I heard something in my brothers' room. "Sam?" I called and stood up. I heard the sound of a window opening and went inside, Sam sometimes looked out the window till he fall asleep but I didn't want to take the risk of him falling out. "You should be in bed by now, Sam." I turned to the window and screamed. Screaming is a very natural reaction to seeing a shadow in your brothers' room. Literally a shadow with red glowing eyes, it had its hand outstretched to my brother who looked at it with big eyes.

He was only six and didn't know about what a shadow could do to him, well I didn't know either and I was ten years older but still. I pushed myself in front of my brother and pushed him to the door. "Run, let the neighbors call the police." I whispered. "What... What do you want?" My voice was shaking. Please don't kill me I thought. My brother still hadn't moved, instead he had my hand in a death grip and was whimpering.

The shadow didn't move or do anything it just looked at me with its red eyes. I was scared, and when I'm scared my brain only knows one option run. I turned and gripped my brother and ran, or I tried. A sleepy six year old shouldn't be so heavy I thought to myself groaning.

As I felt something icy touch my shoulder and hold me back I stopped, too scared to turn around my heart pounding wildly in my ears. I pulled in a shaky breath and turned around. "It's okay if you kill me, but please don't hurt him." The shadow pulled back a little bit and stared at me through its eyes. His head shook slightly, and it looked like it was grinning.

No, no fucking no, no one was allowed to hurt him. In a desperate move I tried to kick it, but it only went through the thing. "Please." I whispered, but I only felt something blowing in my face. I felt my arms weaken and the shadow taking my brother from me. "No, please." I wanted to stay awake, to fight. But my eyelids grew heavier by the moment till I just gave in and let the darkness close in around me.

I woke up on the floor, and ran into my brothers' room, please let it all just be a dream. The window was wide open and let the cold night air come in. I turned around and screamed after my brother, there was no answer. "Sam" I gripped onto his bed. "I'll get you back I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm too old to believe

All these childish stories

There is no thing such as faith trust and pixie dust

I'll try but it's hard to believe

~I'll try~

At the same time in Neverland the shadow arrived. Pan already waited for the new recruit. But as he saw the little boy crying and calling after someone called Nelly he frowned. "He isn't lost." He stated, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter he would make him feel lost.

"Did everything go smoothly?" He asked. "There was a girl trying to defend the boy, but she was weak and I could knock her out." Pan smirked, thinking off a fun game. "A girl you say?" He turned to the little boy who was sobbing, and smiled warmly. "Hello little one, I heard you had a very brave babysitter." The boy stopped sobbing and looked up. "She's my sister."

Pan grinned even more. "Your sister, do you know if she's sad?" The little boy frowned. "She is crying a lot I heard her saying that she is lost but my parents say she is depressed. Still she is the best sister in the world." Pan locked an arm around him.

"Don't be scared, she will join us soon. What do you think about having fun without rules or adults?" The little boys face lightened up but a frown slowly appeared. "What's your name? And where am I?" He asked Pan nicely. Pan smirked.

"How rude of me, I'm Peter, Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland." The little boys' eyes widened again. "Oh then you won't like my sister." Pan turned around. "Why not?" The boy laughed sweet and innocent. "We watched Peter Pan this evening and she called you a ridiculous-tight-wearing-elf who should just admit that he is gay, and marry Hook." Pan raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well looks like I have to teach her that I'm not ridiculous." His eyes glinted dark. "That will be fun." He whispered and looked to Felix who stood in the shadows. "Take him to the other boys and then the lost boys will go on a girl hunt." Felix nodded and grabbed the boy.

Pan turned back to his shadow. "Get the girl and bring her to the beach, I'll let the boys have some fun."

I was furiously, no one hurts my family especially my brother. I was supposed to take care of him and protect him. What was I going to tell my parents? I had to make the shadow coming back, and when I was with my brother I would find a way out. I looked down on myself, okay maybe I shouldn't go in a rescue mission in my pajamas. I changed in black top and dark grey sweatpants. The thigh top showed my curves and I frowned.

Not that I didn't like my body but I didn't like to show it. So I pulled over my black leather jacket.. Then I packed a bag with things I could need a small knife, my handy, lighter, cookies and a hoodie. I really hoped that I wouldn't need the knife.

Then I put my hair into a high ponytail, right know it was dark red with black tips and went to the middle of my back. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned I looked horrible with my mascara all over my face and red puffy eyes. But hey I never read that you have to look god to rescue someone.

I went back to my brothers' room and sat down on the windowsill calling for the shadow. After a while it became kind of awkward to call a shadow and I just starred at the stars.

I must have drifted off because suddenly I felt weightless, maybe I dreamed all along. But I felt really strange like being pulled. I yawned and opened my eyes. A high pitched scream escaped me. I was flying over an ocean, it took me some time to realize that I was pulled by the shadow.

It looked at me with its red eyes and made me scream again. I was scared, I wasn't a brave person if it was about bitching at a teacher or telling people my mind I was good. But everything else like horror movies or walking home alone in the dark scared the fuck out of me.

I began to trash around, and scream. The shadow looked down to me and let me fall. I screamed even louder as I landed on sand. By back hurt and my I was feeling a bit dizzy, groaning I stood up and looked around. There was a beach and an ocean, I turned around to see a thick jungle. Perfect, just perfect I had no clue where I was and if my brother was even near.

What was I thinking, just calling back a shadow let it take me where ever my brother was and then just go out? I couldn't be so stupid and actually believe that. I groaned again, what should I do, just wait till the thing came back? No way.

I began to take off to the tree line as something painfully bore into my foot. "Uh, fucking fuck." I cursed and sat down. I forgot to put on shoes, typical me, and stepped on a shell. I stood up again and wrinkled my nose, it really did hurt a lot. I let go of some curses.

Suddenly somebody chuckled right behind me, I spun around and regretted it in the same moment. My head began to hurt even more. A tall boy stood a few feet next to me, he was carrying a heavy looking club and had a scar across his face. A caveman, was the first thing that came to my mind, his clothes were out of dark brown and green rags and he had pulled up a hood.

I might even found him handsome if I weren't almost certain that he had something to do with the disappearing of my brother. There was something evil about him but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Um, hey my name is Nelly." I put on my sweetest smile and hoped that he could talk.

He grinned at me. "Welcome to Neverland." That was hilarious, I just had to laugh. I couldn't do anything against it but I began to giggle uncontrollably. "Sure, sure whatever you say." I looked up at him and stopped laughing immediately, he had his club down ready to swing it at me and was obviously annoyed.

I began sprinting in the opposite direction, and stumbled into another boy arms. I struggled and kicked around me, but he eventually had my arms pinned to my back. Caveman smirked at me. "Sorry wildcat but you're weak." I spat at him and he growled, letting the club fall down on my head.

I woke up again when I felt myself being laid down on something soft and confortable. I tried to keep my eyes closed and pretended to snuggle deeper in the blanket or whatever was laid on me. Maybe when I pretended I was asleep they would go away.

Or maybe the caveman brought me to his cave, and would eat me. There still was cannibalism in certain cultures. I shuddered and peeked through one eye. I saw four boys having their backs turned to me.

"She's a pretty one, do you think Pan will let us have our way with her after he is done?" One of them asked and made me shiver. Please don't let them talk about what I thought they were talking. The other boys laughed and I closed my eyes as I saw one of them turning.

I heard footsteps coming closer until the person is next to my head. "She really is a beautiful one." I recognized club-boys voice. He took a strand of my hair and played with it. "Maybe he'll let me have her as a personal." He chuckled and suddenly I felt hot breath on my ear. "I know you're awake girl, open your eyes." I stubbornly decided it was best to pretend to still be asleep. "Well don't say that I didn't tell you so."

He took my wrists and hold them over my head. Then I felt his lips on mine, aggressively pushing against my mouth. My eyes flew open in shock and I began to struggle and tried to free my hands out of his grip. He pulled away grinning. "Next time you better behave."

**A.N So Second chapter rewriten ^^ **

**Sorry for my bad english. **

**But what do you think of Felix? Too crazy ? Too mean? **

**Don't worry Pan and Nelly will met next chapter**

**Please review ? *giving puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

Monster, how should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

~ Monster~

I growled and was about to hit him in the face, but decided to just wipe over my lips with a disgusted look. Then I slowly sat up holding my head, it even hurt worse than before. I am sure I have a concussion. I shot him a dirty look. And looked at the other boys, they all looked around my age or older.

And they had a hungry look in their eyes, as they looked me up and down, like I was a piece of meat. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and carefully stood up. "So club-boy, where is my brother." I asked him and looked him in the eyes. You are brave you can do this, I thought to myself.

"He is with Pan, don't worry as long as you're a nice girl nothing will ever happen to him. And the name is Felix, not club-boy." He told me in a mocking manner. If he hadn't hit me over my head I might even found him very attractive, even with that scar. And now that I stood right in front of him I noticed that he was way taller than me.

Okay to my defense I was only 5'2 and he was like 6'3, and handsome. Wait, what the hell was I thinking. He was definitely not attractive. Not the tiniest bit. "Yeah, Felix you see I just want to get my brother and then I'm out of here. So who ever this 'Pan' guy thinks he is, I am going to kick his stupid ass if he doesn't give me my brother." The last sentence I said very slowly as if he was a small child.

The boys looked at each other grinning. "Well, I'd love to see you kick my ass." Someone, with a super-hot British accent, whispered in my ear. "What the hell?" I spun around, making my world fuzzy again. I blinked a few times clearing my vision. Hopefully I hadn't a serious head condition.

A boy with dark green eyes smirked down at me, he had a lean chest with broad shoulders and looked like eighteen or older. His brown hair curled just above his ears and he was just gorgeous. But still he looked evil, like really evil.

"So you are this Pan?" I asked him and crossed my arms. His smirk widened. "You are lost." He stated. What the fuck, was he talking about? "Excuse me?" He just smirked. "Yes I am Pan, still going to kick my ass, love?" He said taking a strand of my hair and twisting it between his fingers.

Okay these guys here just crept me out. I took a step backwards and crushed into Felix. But Pan, what kind of name is Pan anyway, just smirked and continued playing with my hair. "Unless you give me my brother and stop playing with my hair I will." I hissed at him.

Pan tilted his head looked at me for a few seconds. "You have fire, I like fire." I rolled my eyes, sure he did. "And I don't fucking care what you like, just tell me where my brother is." I frowned. "Oh and I'd also liked to know where I am." Pan chuckled.

"You my dear are on Neverland." Oh yeah I totally forgot Felix told me that already. "No seriously where am I?" It started to get on my nerves. "Seriously love, you are on neverland." Okay, obviously they took drugs so I should get away.

"That's funny, but what drugs are you on? And if this is Neverland where is Peter Pan…" Oh okay now I felt stupid. "Oh wait, you think you're Peter Pan?" Maybe I was on drugs. I just had to laugh about that. "Sorry, but that's just hilarious. And now tell me where my brother is."

Lowly I was getting angry, was it so hard to just give me my brother and let us go? He took a step to me, obviously annoyed. "I am Peter Pan, and you love better do what I want." Wow he was clearly insane. What a waste of good looks. And it seemed like he couldn't help me with my brother.

I just hoped that I'd survive my next move. "Sorry boy, but you won't stop me." I mumbled and kicked him in his balls, and ran before Felix or any of the other boys could do anything against it. Thank god I went jogging nearly every day, so I could keep getting faster till I was out of reach and then continue in a good pace.

Luckily I still had my backpack so I got out my phone. Of course it couldn't get any connection, maybe I was just too far away from civilization. So first I had to find a road, then call the cops and let them get my brother. It was still dark and my head hurt like hell, so I'd better check it up as soon as I could.

But for now I had do go on. Before I could take another step a very angry looking Pan appeared in front of me. "You little bitch going to regret this." He grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully, I felt tear come into my eyes. "Please stop." He just grinned down at me and with a wink of his hand threw me to the ground.

Before I could do anything he was on top of me restraining my wrists with one hand. "You know what girl?" I shook my head, my whole body was trembling. "I hadn't had someone in bed in years, and so had the boys." My eyes widened and tears streamed down my cheeks while I tried to struggle against his hold.

"No, please I'll do anything, please." He leaned down to my ear. "Shh, nothing is going to happen as long as you're a good girl." I nodded and let him whip my tears away. This guy was an insane bipolar psychopath. He frowned, and almost looked sad. "But still, I'll have to punish either you or your brother." He jerked me up so that I stumbled into him.

"Please let him go, he didn't do anything." Pan smirked at me heartlessly. "Well there would be an option. If you exchange yourself for your brother I'll let him go home. But only if you never leave this island." I nodded without hesitation.

I would find a way out, but in the moment I had to assure my brothers freedom. "Yes, everything as long as you let him go." He smirked and opened his arms.

"Come here." He rolled his eyes as I hesitated. "I won't bite, unless you want me to." I shook my head and stepped in his arms. He smiled down at me. "Hold on tight." Now I rolled my eyes. When he flew into the air I clung to him and let out a surprised shriek.

Okay I definitely was on drugs or it was just a very bad dream. He laughed and petted my hair. We stopped at a tree house, which was way too high for me to jump down. "That's mine, you will sleep here unless I allow one of my lost boys to borrow you." I choked.

"But you said…" He turned around with a cruel look. "You should have listened better, I never said that I wouldn't. Especially now, that you gave your life to me." I opened my mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say.

I just hoped this was all just a joke and nothing bad would actually happen to me. Pan stepped to me and tilted my chin upwards so I had to look into his eyes. "Now you're mine sweetheart."

He pressed his lips on mine and grabbed my hips, moving me closer to him. I tried to push him away but he didn't even seem to notice it. I tried to wiggle away but his grip on me only tightened. "You know that you're moving only makes me want to take you more?"

I looked at him shocked and stood still. He only raised one eyebrow, and began to attack my lips again. As he began to nibble on my bottom lip I opened my mouth making him smirk against me. I just hopped my plan would succeed and he wouldn't kill me.

He deepened the kiss and I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. He pulled at my hair and threw me to the ground. I sat up and crawled away from him. He growled and kneeled down next to me. "Well I guess I'll have to train you." He slapped me across the face making me hiss. Black dots appeared in my vision again.

I spat blood at him and tried to stand up but Pan quickly pinned me to the ground. "Oh sweetheart you shouldn't have done that." He whispered almost soft and caressed my cheek. I tried to get free but I couldn't move. Pans hand moved down my neck drawing patterns till he reached my throat.

He smirked malicious, and pushed down until I couldn't breathe anymore. My eyes widened in fear and I tried to scream. I didn't want to die, not yet. Not this way. He put a finger on my lips and stared down with a wide smirk. "Shh, just like I said there is nothing to fear as long as you are a good girl and behave."

He released me and I began to chough. Pan was already standing and holding a hand out for me. This guy had a serious problem. I ignored his hand and stood up, my vision blurring again, seriously I had to see a doctor. Suddenly I felt really sick, like I would throw up any second.

"Uh, Pan, I really need to see a doctor." I stumbled and would have fallen if it wasn't for his arm that wrapped around my waist. "Don't worry, I can fix that." He put his hand on my forehead, and suddenly the pain was gone. "See, nothing to worry about."

I wouldn't say thanks, the only reason that happened was because of him. "So sweetheart what do you think about going to the party?" I frowned. "What party?" He chuckled. "You're welcome party of course." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I say no, does it?"

"Yea, but first I'll show you your new home." He opened the door to the tree house, the room was small, with a closet, a hammock and a desk. "Welcome to my and now also your, home." He snapped his fingers and a green and brown dress appeared. "Dress up love."

I frowned, but decided to not test his patients. "Could you turn around?" He raised an eyebrow but to my surprise turned. The dress was awfully short, and only went to my upper thigh, but at least it had sleeves to my elbow. I opened my hair and brushed it with my hands.

"Okay, I'm ready." I decided that it was better to act nice till I found a way out. He looked me up and down, and grinned. "Well let's go." He wrapped his arms around me again and suddenly we were at a bonfire.

There were boys between six and eighteen, sitting around and playing. They looked happy but there was something dark about them. They all turned around as Pan cleared his throat. "Let's welcome our new lost girl." The boys clapped and howled, the younger ones looking interested and joyful at me, but the older, well I would just try to stay away from then until I was out of here.

**Yeahy another chapter, **

**Please tell me what you think,**

**and sorry for my grammar and spelling misstakes .**


End file.
